


Dream of a New World

by Intergalactic_Author



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha and mirrikh are OCS from my novel series, An upcoming scene from my fic, Based on a comission thats based on this scene, F/M, HashiMada, M/M, Shes got a lot of characters to keep alive and that requires a lot of coordination, The main fic is probably going to be 100s of ks of words, Theyre basically gods, This is very deep in how much control alpha has over things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:33:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26880733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Intergalactic_Author/pseuds/Intergalactic_Author
Summary: "True Love's Kiss doesn't work. He's not cursed. He's dead."
Relationships: Senju Hashirama & Uchiha Madara
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Dream of a New World

**Author's Note:**

> This scene is from "Alpha and the Akatsuki", takes place in the War Arc and inspired a commission from Fungisailor on Twitter which got me to write the scene.

Alpha stood still, arms out under Madara's body as it levitated over her hands. She focused for too long, blasted her power into a body for too long. She felt like she had stretched her powers too far, too fast, too aggressively. Her Life energy would usually work by now. But she had suspected that the circumstances of his death are why her powers weren’t effective.

The whirlwind of green aura had knocked back Hashirama minutes ago when she had started but he had managed to stand his ground and watch her green eyes for the duration of time this had taken. 

Hashirama knew this took too long. He should have woken up.

Madara's body lowered to the ground. Alpha knelt with him and put her hand behind his head so it wouldn’t hit the ground.

The whirlwind died down as she rested his body on the ground. Her power started to flicker and fade from around her arms and hands. 

Her other hand hovered over his chest. She took a deep breath to help her concentrate on maintaining the flow of her power, what was left of it. The massive amounts of Life aura she had used solely on Madara made her feel drained for the first time during this entire war.

Through the fading green light, she glanced at Hashirama. He’d reached for Madara’s hand at some point.

She made sure that Madara was all the way on the ground before she lost all grip on her power. His long hair moved in the wind but nothing else did.

Her green aura faded away and the wind calmed to the steady breeze it had been before. Alpha breathed out calmly and turned to Mirrikh as she slouched where she sat on the ground.

"Zetsu really just..." she waved her hand over his chest and stomach."Completely destroyed him"

Her Life powers faded away, useless here. No longer needed. Unnecessary.

Hashirama looked at her. His brown eyes pleaded with her before his words did. He lifted Madara's hand as he spoke.

"Can’t you cross over? Can’t you go get him?" Hashirama had watched her aggressively return his brother to the afterlife, if she did the reverse just as easily… wouldn’t that work? 

Alpha opened her mouth to speak.

"It doesn’t work like that," Mirrikh spoke for her. The god of death, clad in war armor over his legs, and arms but left his torso exposed. He was Alpha’s partner and he knew the limits of her powers but had never seen it. He had tied up his black hair for the war and let his black scars on his chest appear against his pale white skin. 

"I can’t go get him. I have to retrieve him through the body." Alpha's sharp tone cut into Hashirama. Her eyes darted faintly, her brain tried to come up with something, anything, mostly for Hashirama's sake.

Mirrikh levitated over the ground to sit next to Alpha. He put his hand on her wrist. He watched her powers flicker again as she attempted to continue.

Hashirama looked at Mirrikh. "Are you going to tell her to give up?"

Mirrikh smiled a bit. "There is nothing I can say that will get her to give up. However," he kissed her forehead. "She does need to take a break."

She shook her head.

"Just for a few minutes to replenish your power and then you can jolt him again," Mirrikh spoke gently and moved away to sit nearby to give her space to move.

Alpha didn’t move. She looked down at Madara's still slightly angry face. He looked like he still had some things he wanted to do. Or did she think that because Alpha had things she still needed him alive for?

"Alpha," Mirrikh broke into her thoughts. She didn't look to him. "Hand him over to the boyfriend. He'll be okay."

“Boyfriend?” Hashirama repeated as he looked at Mirrikh who ignored him.

Alpha took a deep breath and looked at Hashirama but didn’t say anything as he turned back to her. She lifted Madara's head up a little bit.

Hashirama supported Madara's head with his hand and ignored her as she backed away. He looked at closed eyes, an unmoving mouth and his vision blurred for a moment before he blinked. He supported Madara’s back and lifted him to hug him. Hashirama felt like he couldn’t breathe as he held Madara’s head to his neck. He blinked more tears out of his eyes as he pressed his cheek to Madara’s head. He sat back and held Madara close, practically dragged him into his lap.

How many times was he going to watch Madara die?

Even in a war he didn’t really belong in, Hashirama hated that he had watched Madara die again. This time, at least, their last moments were good ones.

Alpha had given him hope that Madara would be okay. But for whatever reason, she couldn't save him.

Hashirama held Madara's forehead to his neck. It was far too cold. He slowly rocked Madara with his body and kept a tight grip on him. 

Alpha and Mirrikh sat with their backs turned to them and watched Naruto and Sasuke fight Black Zetsu. It was all out war.

Alpha smiled and knew Sasuke was using the rinnegan fairly well for just getting it.

The massive amounts of swirled chakra had blended enough to put purple Susano'o armor on an orange Kurama chakra figure that wielded a purple sword.

There was something that prevented them from landing a strike. Alpha sighed. That would be her next task. She had to fight that battle too if they couldn’t get him with that much power.

"At least Sasuke finally figured it out." Alpha's topic change helped her smile. "It only took a few months, several talks and a visit from Itachi, but he figured it out"

Mirrikh nodded to the battle, "Sasuke is the same age you were when you found out your existence was a lie." Mirrikh almost laughed. "Except he didn’t threaten to dismantle the entire society he grew up in, including everyone associated with it, with all out war."

"Oh no. He did that too." Alpha leaned on Mirrikh's shoulder. "He also got uncontrollably angry that I laughed at him for bringing it up, but, after I got him to calm down enough to listen to me, he actually listened to me when I explained what happened to me when I did exactly that."

Mirrikh leaned his head on hers. "They’re incredible." The susano’o sword blocked a power blast from Black Zetsu. That power came from somewhere. It didn’t originate with him. 

"They’re in sync that much because they’re in love" Alpha said as a wave of power swept over them. "And it’s obvious."

Hashirama’s hair moved in the blast of power but he didn’t look up.

Mirrikh kissed her head. "Love is the most powerful force in the universe. I know. You’re a close second." He spoke gently to her. She had recovered quicker than he had assumed. He could feel her power return as they sat close together.

Hashirama listened to them. He didn’t watch Naruto and Sasuke combine chakra to fight.

Alpha turned to ask Hashirama’s opinion on chakra like that but saw Hashirama's sage facial markings as he glared at them.

"If love is so powerful then why is Madara still dead?" Hashirama nearly shouted at the gods of death.

Alpha didn’t flinch but his words knocked into her with the blast of power he emitted.

“Love and Life powers are different." Alpha started to explain and turned to look at him straight on. "In terms you can understand, my powers over Life won’t work on Madara because he died broken hearted." She faced him.

“Because of Madara's broken heart, her powers are incapable of doing anything more than heal him." Mirrikh continued but faced Naruto and Sasuke’s fight.

She held her hand out to gesture as she spoke, “Love and free will are the two things I can’t control. Gravity, sure, the rate of death through cells? Of course. But I can’t control how people love and how they think and what they want. It defeats the purpose of protecting mortals.”

“After a couple thousand years, it would get really boring when everything is controlled that much.” Mirrikh included. Hashirama turned to him. He couldn’t tell if the angry mortal could even understand what he was saying. “Madara may have seemed okay before he died but…”

“The pain he felt…” Alpha gestured to her heart. “I can’t fix that. It’s one of the few limits of my powers.”

"I'm sure a kiss would work since you’re so in love with him" Mirrikh’s mocking tone didn’t sit right with Alpha.

“Oh jeeze. Don’t do that.” she knocked her arm into his shoulder. “False hope is worse than not having any at all." Alpha looked at Mirrikh. "True love's kiss isn’t real. This isn’t a fairy tale. He's dead not cursed." Alpha gestured to Hashirama and looked to see that he had bent over to kiss Madara.

A few moments of nothing happening had passed.

"Not that I believe in that fairy tale nonsense but if that doesn't work, we'll have to open the gates and go get him," Alpha whispered quietly. Breaking cardinal rules was always interesting. It’s not that they _can’t_ , it’s that they will get cut off from their powers if they break that rule.

Mirrikh smiled softly. His hair moved in the wind. He watched Hashirama and Madara. He always felt life return before Alpha did. He kissed her cheek as she turned to watch them.

A moment later, Alpha watched as pink air moved around Hashirama and Madara in a circle then in a cyclone up into the air.

The air pushed Madara's hair around and Hashirama put his hand on it on the ground to keep it from moving too much.

Hashirama pushed his lips into Madara's as the wind picked up. He tightened his grip on Madara's hand.

Suddenly the wind stopped. The pink glow faded away.

Alpha looked up and watched the sky where the pink wind had gone. "This is why I don’t fuck with old magic."

"You already do," Mirrikh taunted her. "You just wanted to break down the gates and get Madara from the afterlife personally… What?" She had raised her hand and watched the two near them.

Hashirama let go of Madara's hand and gently rested it on Madara's chest as it started to rise.

Madara returned the gentle kiss. He lifted his hand to Hashirama's face and opened his eyes a little before closing them again.

The pink air scorched into the ground around them suddenly as Madara moved his arms around Hashirama to pull him into a hug.

Hashirama caught himself on his elbows around Madara's face but laid on him.

"Don’t try to understand it" Mirrikh whispered to Alpha.

She watched them intently as she tried to figure out why that worked. "It wasn’t supposed to actually work."

Mirrikh moved his hand to cup her face to make her look at him. "When you’re as old as I am, you'll understand."

"I may not know how it works but I do know how to use it to my advantage" she straightened up and stretched her arms up as Mirrikh leaned back on his hand.

The deep but faint giggle that escaped Madara got her attention as she stood up.

Madara had rolled them so he laid on Hashirama and his hair shielded them from view as it draped around them. He smiled down at the Senju.

"You two can fuck later. We're still at war" Alpha said with a smile and faced the calm battlefield. Her eyes darted around the battle field for a body count. “While there’s a break we should regroup and…”

Madara sat up, legs around Hashirama as he sat up too. "When are we joining?"

Hashirama rested his arms around Madara’s hips.

Alpha looked down at them with eyes that were beginning to fade to black. "Not this time."

Mirrikh levitated to stand then turned, scythe on his shoulder and his chest turning black. "We'll handle this."

Alpha stood next to Mirrikh and put her hand on the scythe. She smiled as power blasted to the sky, “Let’s go.” The dark power left residual lighting-like markings on her cheeks as her eyes blackened.

A smile crossed his face too as he looked down at her.

A large circle cut into the ground around them then pushed up into a whirlwind.

Alpha opened her wings so the wind could pull her off the ground. She held onto the scythe and carried Mirrikh with her as she left the ground.

They were pushed into the sky and Alpha opened her wings to catch the wind. Mirrikh levitated with her as the wind turned her.

Madara and Hashirama had watched them fly into the sky.

“They’ve got your dramatic flair too,” Hashirama spoke gently to Madara and slid his hands over Madara’s butt cheeks.

Madara looked at him and jumped a little when Hashirama surprised him with his lips. The Uchiha gently cupped his hands on Hashirama’s face and leaned into him.

Hashirama pulled away for air then continued the kiss.

Something wet moved over Madara’s thumb. He paused to look at it then into Hashirama’s eyes as he wiped away tears with his thumbs. “I’ve never seen you cry before,” he spoke caringly amongst the sounds of war. The ground shook a little.

Hashirama placed his hands on Madara’s and leaned his face into one. “I’m just really happy you’re alive,” as he spoke he watched Madara’s cheeks flush.

Madara leaned his forehead against Hashirama’s, “Me too, Hashi. Me too.” He wrapped his arms around Hashirama’s neck and hugged him. The Senju tightened his arms around Madara’s back and clutched him.

He took a deep breath, “I love you, Madara.” Hashirama nearly blurted it out but held onto Madara and assumed he would try to get away again.

Something in Madara broke or melted… he couldn’t tell. But to hear those words from the man he loved made this whole war…

Yeah. 

It made this whole war worth it.

“I love you too, Hashirama.” Madara whispered back. The ground shook around them then split apart but didn’t threaten them.

Hashirama watched the ground split but it didn’t do more than that.

Madara turned around on Hashirama’s lap and waved at Alpha as she stood up from landing nearby.

She brushed off her shoulder plate, smudged blood across it and stepped towards them as she flicked fluids off her fingertips. Pink eyes seemed to glare at them.

“Can you please calm down for a few minutes so I can focus on the war?” She asked as she shook pink aura from her hands.

Madara kissed Hashirama’s cheek and looked back at her as pink swept over her.

Alpha raised her arm and let the power fly into the sky. She crossed her arms over her chest and sighed. “I will cock block you so please control yourselves.”

“Madara has never shown restraint.” Hashirama joked as Alpha put her arms down.

“Then it’s your job.” She said as she leaped back and launched herself further back with fire as it wrapped around her calves. The flames grew and propelled her backwards until it formed jets that pushed her where she leaned. 

Alpha’s wings caught fire as she opened them.

“I still love you,” Madara kissed Hashirama’s cheek then got off his lap to sit next to him.

Hashimada crossed his legs and Madara sat next to him, bent one leg and leaned on it.

“I still love you too.” Hashirama looped his arm around Madara’s and leaned on his shoulder, “Even though she won’t let us do anything.”

Madara leaned back in the last of a heat wave from the fire blast from somewhere he couldn’t see. He sighed heavily into his fist he rested his cheek on and slouched a bit.

“Whats wrong?” Hashirama asked and looked toward an explosion.

“Alpha was right.” Madara grumbled, “However she wasn’t _here_ when I made my plans for this war.” Hashirama entangled their fingers together. Madara lifted his hand to kiss the back of Hashirama’s. “But she was right about not having enough power to get what I wanted even with the juubi… There was too much resistance. It never would have worked.”

“Zetsu used you.” Hashirama commented quietly. “And then killed you to get what he wanted. Obito too.”

“I don’t want to make this about Alpha but without her…” Madara trailed off.

“I know.” Hashirama spoke into the silence. “But when have your plans worked out?”

Madara looked at Hashirama, “Konoha worked.” he looked away from those brown eyes he loved. “Until Tobirama changed everything we built.”

“I should have done more as Hokage to keep our vision alive rather than try to make him happy.” Hashirama sounded apologetic and made Madara feel a little bit better about it.

“You didn’t fight for me much did you?” Madara asked and looked up as Alpha flew over, still billowing fire where she landed.

“Since I can hear your conversation,” Alpha spoke as she walked to them. She flapped her wings and held them out. “I’d like to intervene and tell you how we’re moving forward.” she sat down in front of them. Small flames rested on the ground in various places around her.

“Move forward?” Hashirama repeated.

Alpha pointed her claw at Madara. “There is no one else better equipped to fix Konoha.” she pointed to Hashirama with her other hand. “You’re both alive so when this bullshit is over,” she gestured to the battle. “That’s the next part of my plan.” she looked between them as she spoke.

“fix Konoha?” Madara asked, “How can we fix it?”

Alpha smiled, “I’ll help but in the end it’ll be up to you two how you want it all set up, run and function like the village you wanted it to be.” She waved her arm out, a black blade slid from her forearm armor. She held the handle in her hand and stabbed the tip into the ground between her legs and partially leaned on it. “I’ve flipped governments before. This won’t be any different.”

“How hard is it?” Madara asked.

“It always depends on the amount of resistance but I don’t think we’ll have much.” Alpha answered. “Kakashi is Hokage and he’s allied with me, the current elders won’t be much of an issue.” She looked at Madara. “If they fight me they die,” she shrugged as she spoke.

“Who would replace them?” Hashirama asked, “The Hokage needs guidance.”

Alpha pointed at the two of them, “which is why I need you both alive.” She smiled as they looked at her then each other then back at her.

“Why didn’t I think of that?” Madara looked at Hashirama again.

“Because you don’t have the resources to pull it off like I do,” Alpha answered. “It’s not something you would have come up with.”

“H… How did you come up with that?” Hashirama asked.

“Actually it was when you showed up on the battlefield. I knew something like that would be possible.” Alpha replied. “Whatever happens, everyone will have to deal with it. They can’t fight me.”

“But they’ll fight won’t they?” Hashirama asked quietly. “We’re supposed to be dead and he started the war.”

“They’ll listen to Kakashi and Naruto.” Alpha replied, “They’ll be up front where the people can see them. You’ll be in the background.” She paused, “but it’ll work.”

Madara breathed in to speak but hesitated.

Alpha waited for him to speak. 

“I don’t think we should live in the village.” Madara thought about it. “It doesn’t seem safe.”

“I was hoping to build you a home out in the trees a good distance away from the village so you’ll be left alone,” Alpha smiled a bit. “I don’t think you should live within the walls of the village either. I won’t live anywhere near the village but when I visit it’d be nice to visit you two and avoid the village.”

“Alright,” Madara nodded as she spoke then held out his hand. He watched her grab his forearm. He placed his hand on her forearm. The shield made it difficult to copy her.

Hashirama did the same as she held up her hand to him.

“We have a contract,” she looked between them as she explained. “I doubt you’ll breach contract but I advise against it,” she held onto their arms. 

“Why would we break it?” Hashirama asked. 

Alpha shrugged. “Things change over time but this contract is valid until you die.” Threads of white light wrapped around her arms and theirs. It faded into their skin as she spoke.

Madara smiled and laughed a bit, “Looks like we’re contractually obligated to fix the village, live in peace and love each other.” He leaned into Hashirama.

Alpha let go of their arms. “exactly.” she started to get up. “I know it’s a contract you won’t break.”

Hashirama wrapped his arm around Madara. “It sounds perfect to me.” 

Madara kissed the side of his head. “A perfect ending.”

Pink air ripped around Alpha as she walked away. “A perfect beginning,” She opened her wings and vanished in the lightning that shot down from the sky. 

“A perfect beginning.” Hashirama turned and gently kissed Madara. The same pink air brushed around them. He moved his hand through Madara’s hair and held the base of his head.

Madara’s deep laugh made Hashirama smile.

That’s how they’ll live. Happy and together. Forever.

As soul mates are destined to live.


End file.
